


Non me lo so spiegare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Porcellino innamorato [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Love Confessions, PWP, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ryoga si è sempre commiserato, non ha mai pensato che qualcuno potesse amarlo.





	Non me lo so spiegare

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> RANMA 1/2 Ryoga Hibiki/Ukyo Kuonji Nella tenda

La porcellina grigio-rosa strofinò il musetto contro quello di P-chan, batté le lunghe palpebre e cercò di spingerlo contro il muro. P-chan fece un verso stridulo, riuscì a scansarsi e scappò, facendo dei versetti striduli, continuò a correre fino ad andare a sbattere contro un paletto di legno, questo si rovesciò, facendo cadere il bollitore che stava sul fuoco, l’acqua investì in pieno Ryoga che balzò all’indietro, urlando, la pelle arrossata.

Ricominciò a scappare, la fascetta gialla e nera rischiò di cadergli un paio di volte sul viso, continuò a correre, cercò di dirigersi verso l’ospedale, si perse, girò tre volte lo stesso isolato, fu inseguito da un cane in un vicolo e raggiunse la foresta, qui trovò la sua tenda.

Gemette, cadde carponi sulla terra bagnata e alzò il capo, guardando la luna piena e sentì il proprio stomaco gorgogliare.

< Come mi piacerebbe essere al negozio di Ukyo in questo momento. Alle volte, in cambio di qualche piatto lavato, mi offre qualche crepes… >. Riuscì a raggiungere la sua tenda e vi scivolò all’interno, si tolse i vestiti e utilizzò una pezza umida per detergersi la pelle, facendo pian piano annullare il bruciare.

“Mi basterebbe anche solo rivedere lei…” sussurrò, arrossendo. Pensò alle gambe scattanti della giovane, ai suoi salti, i lunghi capelli che le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, la stretta poderosa della mano, il sorriso vittorioso e i suoi seni. Deglutì rumorosamente e si deterse le labbra bollenti con la lingua, scuotendo il capo.

< Quella porcellina era in calore, forse è il periodo. Dev’essere la stagione degli amori o qualcosa del genere e mi è rimasta la sensazione addosso > cercò di convincersi. Le sue iridi more si tinsero di rilessi castani e assunsero un’espressione triste.

“Chi voglio prendere in giro? Non avrei niente da offrirle” gemette. Ricordando la schiena nuda di lei lasciata scoperta dal vestito stretto e seducente da donna, la collana di perle che le decorava il collo.

La tenda si aprì e Ukyo si affacciò, guardandolo steso per terra con aria interrogativa.

“Ti aspettavo al mio locale, stasera. Ti sei perso di nuovo?” domandò.

< Perfetto, iniziano anche le allucinazioni > pensò Ryoga.

“Mi dispiace. E’ solo che pensavo… case, libri, auto, fogli di giornale, sono cose che io non perché non valgo niente… Non riesco a fare altro che commiserarmi…”. Si alzò in piedi e sporse le mani verso di lei. “E’ solo che fa freddo, è inverno, piove e la mia vita sembra voglia finire…” farfugliò.

< Che cosa diamine sta farneticando? > pensò Ukyo e lo colpì al viso con un martellino di gomma rosa, facendolo crollare di nuovo steso a terra con braccia e gambe aperte.

“Se ti sei drogato, dimmelo subito. O è l’effetto collaterale di qualche strana tecnica di arti marziali?” domandò.

Ryoga si massaggiò il viso e sospirò.

“N-no. Pensavo solo che non sarò mai all’altezza di Ranma per te” biascicò.

Ukyo si mise a gattoni accanto a lui e socchiuse le labbra ad o, confusa.

“Beh, io non sono all’altezza di Akane” gli ricordò.

Ryoga volse il capo, appoggiando la guancia sulla nuda terra e sospirò.

“Akane è stata la prima persona dolce che io abbia mai conosciuto, ma mi sono reso conto che quell’emozione me la davano tutte le persone gentili. Mi facevano stare bene, ma l’amore è mancanza anche quando ti trattano male.

Ho capito che preferisco soffrire al tuo fianco, piuttosto che sopportare la tua mancanza in un posto dove mi consolano” gemette Ryoga.

Ukyo sorrise e gli passò la mano sulla testa, accarezzandolo.

“Se quello che stai cercando di dirmi è: “Ti amo, trattami meglio”, penso si possa fare. 

Sappi che volevo stare con Ranma solo perché mi era stato promesso sposo, ma se trovo un marito che mi ama, di lui non avrò più bisogno” sussurrò.

“Da-Davvero?” esalò Ryoga, avvampando.

Ukyo si sfilò il grande fiocco candido che le decorava i lunghi capelli castani, incastrò nel terreno la sua gigantesca spatola di metallo e si sciolse la cintura, a cui erano legate delle spatoline di grande normale e alcune mini. Si sfilò la tuta da lavoro blu e si mise a gattoni su di lui, profuma di zucchero a velo.

“Penso che io e te facciamo un ottimo gioco di squadra” soffiò con le labbra piene.

Sfilò la maglietta gialla di Ryoga, gli slacciò la cintura e i pantaloni neri, facendoglieli abbassare.

Ryoga gemette e sporse il bacino, deglutendo, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Sai… ammetto di averti fissato da mattina a sera, come quell’orologio rotto nel tuo negozio. Io… sono pronto ad andare errando con te, vendendo col tuo chioschetto o a diventare fisso, in quel negozio, come commesso. Tutto per essere un buon marito” biascicò.

Ukyo gli posò una serie di baci sul petto muscoloso e gli accarezzò i fianchi, gli strofinò la punta del naso sul capezzolo, sentendolo gemere di piacere.

“Conoscendoti è meglio rimanere in negozio… o legarti al carretto. Altrimenti ti perderei…”. Si sfilò l’intimo e Ryoga lo guardò con espressione incantata.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di perderti per strada. Ho imparato a mie spese quanto noi donne sappiamo essere subdole per cercare di separare le persone che si amano”. Abbassò i boxer di Ryoga e gli accarezzò il membro con le dita gelida.

“Io non posso stare bene, se non ci sei tu ad abbracciarmi” biascicò Ryoga.

Ukyo gli sorrise, si sporse in avanti facendo ondeggiare i seni e gli passò le dita sottili nella folta chioma di capelli mori che gli ricadevano sul viso, vide l’espressione infantile di lui, le iridi castane per metà occupate dalle pupille dilatate. Lo aiutò a penetrarla, muovendosi sopra di lui su e giù, cavalcandolo. Si lasciò andare a una serie di gemiti di apprezzamento, muoveva il bacino, i morbidi capelli castani le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

Ryoga la guardava in estati, lei gli teneva i fianchi con le mani, premette le sue bollenti su quelle di lei e venne, raggiungendo l’apice del piacere.

Le loro ombre si proiettavano sulla stoffa color limone della tenda.


End file.
